Into The Past
by HiddNLeaf
Summary: The year was 1943 and Kiba & Naruto were little farmer boys, and they go off to tell their grand kids of the story of their lives. KibaNaru Yaoi T for First Chapter. M for later ones.


**Into The Past:**Prologue

By: **Hiddnleaf**

Song: **Melancholy Hill **by **Gorillaz - **youtube dot com /watch?v=ngxuqiweUCs

* * *

**{a/n:} W**ell, hello! I am **Hiddnleaf**, and I own none of the characters in Naruto! Otherwise I wouldn't allow any fillers! At all! Gaaah. It's killing me! Whatever... So in the time I'm waiting, I write! This is a KibaNaru, and it takes place in the past; for the most part. I've made a KibaNaru before; Swimming in Hearts. It's pretty popular. I recommend that you listen to the song while reading, it helps (**ALOT**)! So go read it! Well, onto the story!

* * *

**2002-** Augest 23rd

**H**iroko Inuzuka plays along with Kyoko Uzamaki in a sand pit in the great playground, where children run and knees get scraped. They jump onto swings, and Hiroko let's his feet drag on the soft pebble ground. The soft hair of the grandsons' dragged on as one kicked up dirt, while the other was (almost) juggling pebbles in amusement.

It was all playful and fun, swings and fake toy guns. Climbing up the slide and sunburn from sun. Hiroko flailed his arms as he tried to grab the monkey bars, and Kyoko was on the ground, letting Hiroko stand on his shoulders. Teamwork at it's finest.

Hitting up at a soccer ball on a rope -a makeshift Tether-ball- and they were both kicking their legs up in the air and kicking the ball, like ninjas, or pretending to karate chop their way through the ball. There was yellow sand beneath their brotherly feet, but now it was pale.

Brown and blue striking eyes went up and down as they managed their last time on the swings, happily "married." It's about the time that they start hoping that they wouldn't have to go home in forever. But there was always a time to grow up, and go home. To grandpas' home.

The energy of the children transferred up onto their elderly counterparts, which now wrinkled with age, seem to watch from a park bench. The youthfulness found it's way to the car, and they drove off into the country side, to a peaceful and quiet house of the grandpas'. The house in the country. The house of magic.

* * *

**1943 - **September 23rd **-****Kiba** -16 years old.

**T**he air is clean and wind wraps around waist as I walk to school. I walk on by the Uchiha Farm, which still had a for sale sign on it. It was a little quiet with him gone now. The sun is barely out, and my jeans are already dirty. The farm, chickens, cows, are first. But I need to get out of the rut of farming. Big wars are starting up, and I need to get smart. Fast.

The gravel under my feet turns to wood as I go on up the steps to the one room school house. I go inside grab my slate board, and go to the small porcelain sink. The mirror is dirty, but I nonetheless run some freezing water over my hands and clean my face. Nothing kicks you into wake up mode than a splash.

I splash some water on the slate, which was as big as a notebook, but paper was a little bit expensive for the school. So instead, we used a little tool called chalk, and used it for every subject. I cleaned it up, and a bright green sheet shined in the small light fro the window.

There were 19 kids in the school house, most of them farmers, and almost every one walked. Unfortunately, I was the one of the only kids that walked on the south road instead of the north road, and now that Uchiha is gone, it's been quite... quiet.

Most of them were my age, and a lot of them looked outside the window and saw a raging war across the ocean. Everyone was trying to get into college so they wouldn't have to cross the pond, including me.

There was Neji, Lee, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino, and Kankuro in my age group. We all became exclent friends within the first few weeks of school. My school is one of the only ones in the state to accept girls into the school, and I personally think that they keep the place lively. It's always funny seeing Lee trying to flirt with Sakura, and by the end of the day, Lee usually has a black eye and a headache.

I climb into the last wooden bench in the row as Mr. Kakashi came through the door, slamming it open as other kids stream on in behind him. Everyone one was on time, and I was only a few minutes early. Normal.

I grab for some chalk and hear Mr. Kakashi giving one of his famous morning speeches.

"Well now, How are you all today! We're gonna be learning! How exciting. Ok, I um.. Have a new student today." My ears shot up, as this was the first time, if ever, we had something like this."His name is Naruto, and he moved into Zimmerman's farm over by Kiba."

I saw a blond guy come up the isle and wade on up to the front. His bright blue eyes and slightly tanned skin were quite... different. I smiled as he walked by, and just got an eyeful of my brand new neighbor.

His gray tee shirt and blue jeans were only slightly dirty, and his pocket watch hung inside his hair was messy, and his cheeks were different like mine. Weird wrinkle marks. At least I have a friend now that can help me bail hay. That seriously sucks when your all alone.

"Well, We'll go around the room, then you can go sit back by Kiba." Kakashi was ready to get this day on the road.

"Hi I'm..."

-Neji

-Lee

-Sakura

-Shino

-Hinata

-Tenten

-Kankuro

-Ino

"-And I'm Kiba. Have a seat." I say, slapping the seat next to me. He grabbed his near rotting text book and sat down, and punched me in the arm. "Hey man what's up? Just moved in. So where do you live? By me?" Million questions a minute. Typical blond. And that's just saying because Ino and I don't have the best friendly history as of right now.

"Umm, yea. I walk by your house to get to school everyday. So where you from?" I looked into his blue eyes, so unique... just couldn't stop staring. His shoulders in his flannel were trying to creep on out, like his shirt was just a bit too tight. It's a little hot in here this morning... not sure why.

"Well, I came from Detroit. It's a wonderful town man, so much business! But my dad went up and got fired from Ford, so we moved out here to start farming." His smile faded as soon as Kakashi started giving the lesson up in front, talking of History or English. One of the two.

"Well, that was a pretty dumb move. It gets really fucking boring around here if you catch my drift." I say in a slight whisper, and fake a yawn.

"I could tell. Do any of you guys have cars? I mean, I know it's only a mile walk, but there were so many cars in the city..." He would keep going on, facing me. "Well, There was so much everything! Foods, people, money! I mean, you could walk to the general store and get a coke for a dollar, and out here, It's around 59 cents for one! It's amazing! I remember as I started..." -**SLAP-**

Kakashi slowly made his way back towards us, and slapped the top of the desk. "Pay attention, or you might not get lunch today." He said, with a sinister smile and walked back on up to the front.

Naruto stuck his tounge out like a moron and whispered to me "nice teacher we have here..." and I smiled back at him. It's gonna be a loooong school year. And I think I just found a new friend.

* * *

**{a/n:} I** was just making this story, mainly because my grandma and I are getting really close, as she is on her deathbed. So, I decided that I would make a lovely story taking place in the past, in a time where we didn't have this website, or the internet for that matter, where a great war was going on, and yaoi was technically illegal in some parts. I hope most of the info is true, and I hope you enjoyed it! And again, if you didn't use the song I have at the top, I STRONGLY recommend it, as it nearly changes the entire emotion of the story. Please Review! Happy times guys, keep pushing!** Hiddnleaf- OUT!**


End file.
